Weekend in Brighton
by lawelone
Summary: One-shot! And, also, my first phanfic:) Dan secretly loves Phil, but unable to show up his feelings. What happens when they decide to spend weekends with their friends in Brighton? P.S. Sorry, I'm awful in writing summaries... By the way, I'm not native English speaker, so there can be some mistakes in the text. If you find them, please let me know! Hope you'll enjoy it:3


"Hey Dan!" - a voice sounded from the corridor. Dan turned around and saw Phil entering his room. "How do you like my new swimming trunks?" - Phil asked smirking playfully. He was in really tight blue trunks with tiny yellow ducks on it. "Wow, looks cute!" - Dan giggled avoiding staring at the bulge on Phil's shorts. _Damn, he must have had a big thing there_. "Gonna put them on tomorrow!" - the guy laughed and left the room. Dan turned back to his computer and grabbed his head. " _How am I going to go through that? I can't make myself not to stare at almost naked Phil next three days. I really like him, and not just in "best friends" way. And god dammit, he certainly doesn't feel the same_ ". He sighed sadly. A few days ago, Tyler Oakley came to the UK to spend some time there and offered his friends - Dan, Phil and PJ Liguori to go to the Brighton Beach for the weekend. It was going to be fun, but not for Dan.

Next day there was a beautiful sunny morning. It was about half an hour left before Dan and Phil were expected to be at the train station. "Dan, what are you doing there? We have no time left, hurry up!" - Phil yelled from the corridor. "I know, sorry!" - Dan replied, trying to pack his stuff as fast as possible - "I just overslept a bit". When he finally came out, Phil looked at him accusingly. "Why couldn't you wake up on time? Tyler and PJ don't wanna wait for ages". "I..I didn't sleep well this night, you know". _Of course he didn't, because the thoughts about the weekend distracted him and he even had to jerk off a few times just to calm down his horny body._ "Ok, let's go" – Phil sighed and they ran towards the train station. Tyler and PJ, as was expected, were already there, waiting for them. "Hey guys!" – PJ said as he noticed them – "Five minutes left, let's enter the train!" "What made you come so late, guys?" – Tyler asked. "Nothing serious, Dan has just overslept" – Phil said as he took the seat near his best friend, who had already sat and now was gazing through the window. Tyler smirked and took his seat too.

After the first hour of the trip train stopped and loud voice declared about a 10-minute stopover. Phil touched Dan's shoulder to attract his attention. "I'm gonna buy some water, you wanna come with?" Dan shook his head. "I'll come with you, Phil" – PJ said standing up from his seat. As they left, Tyler immediately took place near Dan. "What's up, man? You look so unhappy. We're going to have a lot of fun, it'll be great!" Dan smiled "Sorry, Tyler. I'm just..not in the mood right now. Sorry for making you feel worried". An awkward silence was there for a few moments before Dan heard Tyler's voice again. "Is that because of Phil?" Dan shuddered "Um what?..no, of course not, we really get on well lately and.." "No, I'm not about this. I see what you're worried about, Dan. I noticed your relation to Phil long time ago. The way you look at him, the way you talk to him.." "Wait wait wait, what?!" – Dan was shocked – "But I'm not.." Tyler laughed "Oh, come on Dan, I understand your feelings towards your best friend. And I'm not trying to judge you, I don't think that's wrong". Dan sighed "Ok, you're right. I think I..really like Phil. And I wanted to tell him million times, but I'm so afraid about ruining our friendship, because he doesn't like me the same way." "Why are you so sure?" "I..I don't know I just think.." Dan started answering but suddenly Phil and PJ entered the train. "You should tell him, there's no way to hide your feelings anymore. He won't reject you if you're sincere, he's your best friend. Think about it" – Tyler said quietly standing up from Phil's seat – "And smile! I will be so dissatisfied if always cheerful Dan Howell is so unhappy during this small holiday. Don't try to disappoint me!" Dan laughed and saw Phil joined him. The last hours of the trip were much more relaxing and Dan wasn't so stressful anymore.

It was about half past three when four friends arrived in Brighton. They left their unnecessary stuff in the small hostel and finally were ready to go to the beach. It was really hot outside and not so many people were there. "I'm not going to wait anymore, because I don't wanna totally burn my skin!" – Phil stated as the others had spread their blankets on sand – "Let's go swimming!" He ran into the water chuckling loudly. Everybody followed him except Dan. He stood still for a few moments until Tyler turned around and winked inviting him to join the action. Spontaneous smile appeared at Dan's face and he started chasing his friends.

Tyler was right: there was so much fun! Dan forgot about everything disappointing due to alcohol and hung out with friends until the sun started going down. He was trying not to pay much attention to Phil and, luckily, it was successful. Finally, everybody sat around the small fire. PJ was telling exciting stories about the recent trip to Japan with his girlfriend and also Pewdiepie and Marzia. Others laughed and nobody noticed that all the other people left the beach. Dan took a look at Phil: _God dammit he was so hot_. He was only in those tight trunks, which he had shown Dan the day before, his hair was all messy and wet and his sweaty skin shone in the light of the fire. Dan felt dizzy because of drinking too much martini. He forgot about everything and now just stared at Phil without paying attention to what was happening around. Suddenly he felt his cock started getting harder. It brought him back down on earth. _"Holy shit what should I do now?"_ Dan shook his head to bring himself to his senses. He looked around and noticed a small beach warehouse. "Uhmm, hey guys, I'm gonna look for some folding chairs there, the ground is becoming cold" – he mumbled and ran towards the lodge trying to cover his groin. Everyone just stared at him as he moved away having no idea why he behaved that way.

Dan entered the lodge and sighed in relief. " _Thank god nobody followed me_ ". He looked around. There was very little space inside; some lifebuoys took place in the corner; two old mattresses lay on the wooden floor right in front of Dan, covered with fishing nets; pleasant moonlight shone from a tiny round window. It was so quiet and peaceful inside, the atmosphere was amazing. " _Wow, this place looks totally cool_ " – Dan thought. He took nets away and jumped on the mattresses. It would be better if he didn't do this… A big flashlight fell down from the shelf over Dan because of the sudden jolt and hurt his head. Actually, the blow wasn't that strong but Dan suddenly felt like he was losing his consciousness. He definitely needn't have drunk so much…

 _"_ _Hmm that's really strange, why did Dan jump up so abruptly and why the hell does he need folding chairs?"_ – Phil thought. He continued talking with Tyler and PJ when he suddenly heard a very faint sound of braking glass. "Guys, did you hear that?" – Phil sounded worried. "What are you talking about? What were we supposed to hear?" – they asked without understanding anything. "Umm, well, I suppose it was just my imagination… Anyway, I want to check out where Dan is. Maybe he needs some help" – Phil said and went towards the lodge. "Don't you think we should help them too?" – PJ said starting to stand up, but Tyler stopped him – "I don't think it's necessary, two men can find some chairs themselves". PJ shrugged and sat down.

Phil opened the small house's door in a hurry and his eyes widened as he saw Dan lying on the floor next to the broken flashlight. "Dan, what happened?!" – Phil yelled. He ran up to his best friend and shook him – "Dan, can you hear me?" _Holy shit he didn't answer._ The only idea, which Phil came up with was mouth-to-mouth. He gently put Dan's legs on the mattress and suddenly noticed his erection. _"What the hell? Is that the reason why he left so unexpectedly?"_ It was strange, but Phil liked to see this. Actually, he always thought Dan was handsome, but who tells things like that to their best friends. He leaned closer to the younger guy and put his lips on Dan's ones. Phil inhaled a few times and when he captured brown-eyed guy's lips again, he realized that Dan didn't allowed him to inhale but kissed him. Phil leaned away in shock and looked at Dan in disbelief. Dan suddenly realized what he had done and turned away from his friend. "Phil, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do this, I.." But Phil didn't let him finish, gently turned Dan's face back and kissed him one more time. He didn't know what he was doing, but a part of him enjoyed it, he was becoming horny, and something told him he needn't to stop. Dan was shocked. "Phil? What have you just…" But suddenly he called to mind his growing erection and moved his hands to cover it up. Phil stopped him "You really think I didn't notice this?" He put Dan's hand away and touched his bulge. Dan groaned quietly. "You're turning me on, Dan" – Phil whispered – "Let me please you". Dan wasn't ready for this, it felt incredibly good so he just nodded. Phil slowly took off Dan's trunks letting his cock bounce free. Phil didn't want to stop, although he thought he was straight. He had never done something like this before, but luckily he had watched enough gay porn, just because of curiosity. He started stroking Dan's cock slowly gifted by moans escaping Dan's mouth. He kissed other boy's lips once again, this time more passionately, and started moving down. Phil placed small kisses on Dan's neck, then oh his chest, moving closer and closer to his target. He wanted to tease him as much as possible. "Ph-Phil, pleeease" – Dan whimpered as he couldn't stand it anymore. Phil smirked and gently licked member's top already covered in precum. "You taste so good, you knew it?" – he murmured, and finally decided to give Dan what he wanted so much. He put the cock into his mouth and started moving his head up and down slowly. Dan made a loud moan and rubbed his fingers through Phil's obsidian hair. "Faster Phil, please, don't stop" – he squeezed. He continued mumbling his friend's name until he came into his mouth. Phil swallowed everything. "Where did you learn _this?_ " – was the only thing Dan could said as his breath became normal again. "I don't know, I just…acted like I felt" – Phil smiled – "So what was the reason you left us on the beach and made me worried?" The younger boy blushed slightly "I'm sorry…I think you understood it when you saw my erection" – Dan replied avoiding eye contact – "I stared at you like an idiot all day and when I felt an arousal I needed to leave. I didn't want anyone of you to see this". After a few second of silence he added almost inaudible "I really hope the thing that just happened won't ruin our friendship… I should've stopped you, but I really couldn't, because I-I…" He stammered. Phil sighed and hugged him "Dan, I'm your best friend and I will always be. You can tell me anything, you can trust me" "..b-because I have the biggest crush on you, Phil. No, that's not right…I _love_ you. Nobody make me as happy as when I'm with you. I've never had such an adorable person in my life. I can't imagine my life without you, please, don't leave me". Tears formed Dan's eyes. Phil looked right at those beautiful chocolate eyes and kissed the other boy's forehead whispering "I'll never leave you, silly. You made me realize that I love you too, so much. And I always have." Their lips collided once again, this time kiss was short and soft. "I think we better go back now" – Phil suggested – "Tyler and PJ must be wondering what we were doing here for so long" Dan chuckled a bit at this words and stood up following dark-haired boy.

After a few moments they were with their friends again. "What the fuck guys, you spend an eternity there and came back with nothing?" PJ said irritably. "Why did it take you so much time?" – Tyler smirked trying to look into boys' eyes – "We started getting worried" "We just couldn't find those god damn chairs" – Phil quickly replied – "There were so much stuff there, you know…" Tyler noticed Dan blushed a little "Okay, I think we should go back to our hostel" – he suggested – "We had a great time today, but it's too late already" The others agreed. They packed their things and started moving towards the hostel. As Phil and PJ began talking Tyler touched Dan's shoulder and questioned quietly "Is everything alright?" "Much better than you can imagine" –the brown-eyed boy replied, happiness in his voice. "Wish you a really _good_ night then" – Tyler chuckled. Dan smiled at him. " _It's the best weekend I ever spent in my life_ " - he thought.


End file.
